Precisando de um amigo
by Sakura Mars
Summary: Às vezes, tudo de que precisamos é de um amigo para abraçar nos momentos difíceis e nos dizer que tudo vai ficar bem...
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Relic Hunter pertence à Fireworks Entertaiment. Não pretendo receber nada fazendo isto, apenas diversão. Esta é uma TRADUÇÃO, a história original está em Inglês, escrita por Aryea (ID 473920), aqui mesmo. Esta tradução está sendo feita COM o consentimento da autora, conforme ela mesma deixou claro em suas histórias. Se você deseja deixar reviews e não conhece Inglês, deixe-as em Português aqui na tradução e eu traduzo e enviou em seu nome, ok? Não estou infringindo nenhuma das regras estabelecidas pelo site.**

**DISCLAIMER:The characters of Relic Hunter belong to Fireworks Entertainment. I´m not making money with them, just fun, OK? The story is authored by Aryea (Id 473920) and I am translating it with the her permission, as she wanted it to be. Not infringing any of rules.**

**Precisando de um amigo**

**Capítulo 1**

Sydney permanecia sentada na pequena doca logo abaixo do vilarejo onde nascera, tentando colocar em ordem o caos emocional em que se encontrava; a água tocava seus pés descalços enquanto o vento movimentava o tecido suave de seu tradicional traje havaiano, o muumuu. Ela não queria perder o controle enquanto estava diante de Jenny, que já estava bastante devastada. Sydney precisava ser forte por ela, esta seria a vontade de seu pai. Ela sempre fora sua princesinha, mas ele a ensinara a ser forte também, a cuidar de si mesma e dos outros.

Ela ainda não acreditava que o homem e vibrante forte que fora seu pai, estava morto; pensava que ele era invencível, como ela própria se achava. Talvez fosse a hora de encarar os fatos: não importa quantas vezes ela tenha brincado com a morte, um dia ela teria que encara-la. Acontecia com todas as pessoas, mesmo a grande Sydney Fox.

Olhava para o mar azul que banhava o Hawaii, lembrando-se de quantas vezes nadara e surfara naquelas mesmas águas quando era menina. Sentira-se invencível, então, até que Deus levasse sua mãe, lembrando-a de quão tola era. Sydney tinha nove anos e acabara de vencer o campeonato de surf de sua categoria. O que parecia ser o melhor dia de sua vida, de repente se tornara o pior, e então, parecia que este seria um padrão estabelecido através de sua vida.

Seu mentor, Alistair Newell, morrera apenas um ano após sua mãe, quando ela acabara de decidir que estudaria História e se tornaria uma caçadora de relíquias como seu mestre sugerira. Sua avó morrera no dia de sua formatura do Ensino Médio; ela fizera um belo discurso sobre ser determinado não importa o que aconteça durante a sua vida. Sydney havia chorado por três dias quando seu pai chegara para dar a notícia de que sua avó morrera vítima de um derrame cerebral enquanto preparava uma festa para comemorar a formatura da neta.

Agora, quando ela estava para receber a maior honra que um professor universitário poderia receber, uma condecoração do presidente, por seu trabalho e de Nigel ao resgatar parte da história do mundo descobrindo relíquias. Novamente, Sydney se permitiu ser arrogante, e o que acontecera? Seu pai havia morrido.

A ela parecia que só lhe permitiam pequenos momentos de felicidade com aqueles a quem amava, então eles eram tomados dela. Queria chorar, seus olhos ardiam, mas ela não podia! Tinha que ser forte. Sydney recebera um telefonema de Jenny, e tomara o primeiro vôo para o Hawaii, onde o casal estivera fazendo os últimos arranjos para o casamento.

Sydney chegara e fizera o que fazia melhor: controlou a situação. Jenny não parecia bem para cuidar das coisas, já que não conseguia parar de chorar, então Sydney assumiu a responsabilidade nos preparativos para o funeral de seu pai, restaurando alguma ordem ao caos que se instalara antes de sua chegada. O único caos que ela não conseguia restabelecer era o que permanecia em seu coração, parecia que ia sufocá-la, queimando seu peito.

Uma sombra a cobriu, enquanto uma mão tocou seu ombro, confortando-a. Sydney piscou várias vezes, olhos fixos nas águas do mar. Finalmente, ela alcançou a mão sobre seu ombro, cobrindo-a com a sua própria, movendo-se para o lado, para que Nigel pudesse sentar-se ao seu lado.

Ele também estava descalço, a barra de suas calças enroladas logo abaixo de seus joelhos. Nigel sentou-se ao lado dela, seus ombros quase se tocando. Como sempre, ele estava respeitando o espaço pessoal de Sydney, coisa que ela nunca pensara em fazer por ele. Na verdade, eles não precisavam mesmo se tocar, já que calor e tranquilidade exalavam de Nigel, envolvendo-a. Ele seguiu seu olhar sobre o mar, até encontrar o pôr do sol, oferecendo nada além de sua presença e amizade, o que era o bastante para Sydney, enquanto ele aguardava pacientemente que ela resolvesse falar.

"Como está Jenny?" Finalmente Sydney perguntou, tentando parecer forte, mesmo na presença dele.

Ela estava agradecida por Nigel tê-la acompanhado ao Hawaii; claro, após presenciar sua reação, nem mesmo a Gural Nataz seria capaz de detê-lo. Ela percebera sua preocupação, mas realmente estava em choque, e Nigel se aproximara, fazendo seu melhor: cuidando de Sydney e protegendo-a. Ele a incentivou a comer alguma coisa durante o vôo, já que nenhum dos dois teve tempo de comer nada antes, fizera-a dormir, lembrando-a de que havia muito a fazer quando chegasse à ilha, permanecendo ao seu lado durante seu sono.

"Ela está dormindo. O médico deu-lhe um sedativo. Karen está com ela". Sydney assentiu.

Karen fez os preparativos da viagem para três, oferecendo sua amizade e conforto neste momento difícil. Sydney então notou como se tornara próxima de sua secretária neste ano que passara. Quando desembarcaram, foi Karen que conseguiu todas as informações que Sydney precisava, enquanto Nigel continuou ao lado de Sydney, sua presença dando-lhe forças durante todo o processo e preparativos para o funeral. Sydney era grata por tê-los por perto.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que ele se foi, Nigel" ela murmurou. "Parece irreal, sabe? Como se fosse um pesadelo".

"Eu sei" Nigel disse calmamente.

Sydney ia cair na real, e Nigel temia por ela quando isto acontecesse. Ela estava tentando parecer forte, e não ia se deixar perder o controle tão fácil. Nas poucas vezes em que ele a vira fora de controle, como quando estavam lidando com o assassinato de Alistair Newell, a fúria dela o deixou assustado. Mesmo assim, era melhor encarar a fúria, o desejo de matar que a acometera naquela vez do que o desespero e a dor que ele sabia que viriam neste caso. Há três dias eles haviam chegado, e durante este período Sydney não derramara uma lágrima sequer. Mas ele sabia, ela ia precisar liberar as emoções, e Nigel esperava estar por perto nesta hora.

"Eu..." Sydney olhou para ele timidamente "Quero agradecer por ter vindo, Nigel. Eu... você e Karen me ajudaram muito".

"Não poderíamos estar em nenhum outro lugar, Syd".

Sydney quase sorrira, mas estava tão triste, que seus lábios não fizeram mais do que tremer.

Uma pata e seus patinhos estavam nadando pelas águas, próximos a eles. Sem razão aparente, de repente Sydney não conseguia respirar. Por mais que tentasse, parecia impossível. Enquanto lutava para recobrar o controle, um saco de papel apareceu perto de sua boca.

"Respire, Syd" Nigel dizia, enquanto segurava o saco. "Respire fundo. Pra dentro, pra fora. Vamos".

Sydney envolveu as mãos de Nigel com as suas e começou a fazer conforme ele dizia, sentindo a cabeça girar, enquanto lutava para respirar. Segundos depois, os movimentos de sua respiração transformaram-se num grande soluço.

"Realmente, ele se foi!".

Nigel jogou o saquinho de papel no chão e a abraçou, acariciando suavemente suas costas. "Não, Syd. Ele sempre estará dentro de seu coração, Randall nunca vai deixar você."

O toque suave de Nigel era um alívio. Ela se encolheu dentro dos braços dele, e as lágrimas vieram. "Oh, Nigel! Isso dói tanto! Não é justo!"

Nigel assentiu, tentando conter as próprias lágrimas. Ele sabia o quanto isto era doloroso, sabia tudo sobre a injustiça de perder os pais; havia perdido o seus e apenas Preston restara para confortá-lo, o que na verdade não servira de conforto.

"Eu sei, Syd." Ele ofereceu a ela um lenço. "Eu sei, meu bem."

Sydney se afastou, envergonhada. Havia se esquecido da tragédia de Nigel. "Oh, Nigel!" Ela rapidamente secou as lágrimas e assoou o nariz. "Perdão. Não queria fazer você se lembrar dos maus momentos."

"Não se desculpe, Syd. É para isto que eu estou aqui." Ele a estreitou nos braços novamente. "Você tem todo o direito de chorar, então chore, deixe sair." Ele deu um sorriso triste. "Será nosso segredo, eu prometo."

Sydney apoiou-se nele, grata por poder chorar livremente, em silêncio, enquanto olhavam as águas do mar. Ficaram ali por muito tempo, em silêncio, cada um envolvido em seu drama pessoal, partilhando aquele momento e observando o pôr do sol sobre as águas azuis.

"Isso vai melhorar, Nigel? A dor vai acabar?"

Nigel queria dizer que sim, que o tempo cura todas as feridas, mas não podia mentir para ela, não para Sydney. "Não, não acaba. Você acaba aprendendo a viver com ela, ou deixa que ela fique num canto escondido de sua mente, tentando ignorar. Mas você vai continuar vivendo e encontrará razões para esquecer da dor por um certo tempo." Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder olhá-la nos olhos. "Você fará novos amigos, encontrará novas pessoas para amar e, um dia, as noites parecem menos negras, e os dias não parecem mais tão longos. Você vai se adaptar e aproveitar toda a felicidade que você encontrar."

Sydney se aconchegou nos braços de Nigel novamente, grata pela honestidade dele. "Você ainda sente saudades deles?"

A voz de Nigel tremeu ligeiramente ao responder. "Todos os dias, Syd." Ele acariciou seu braço e a envolveu mais firmemente, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela. "Mas já não é tão ruim como antes."

"Por que? O que fez diferença?"

"Você, Syd. Você, Karen, Claudia, todas você me ajudaram; procurar relíquias por todo o planeta também não me deixava muito tempo pra pensar nisso como no passado."

Sydney sentiu as bochechas esquentando. Assoou o nariz, enxugou o rosto, mas não se afastou de Nigel. "Estou tão feliz por ter você aqui, Nigel!"

"Aonde mais eu estaria?"

Sydney concluiu que ele não poderia estar em nenhum outro lugar, pois onde quer que ela fosse, ele a seguiria; ele sempre estaria lá para quando ela precisasse. Seja com uma mão amiga, com uma palavra na hora certa, mesmo quando ela pensava não precisar. Ele a deixava liderar, usar sua própria força e, quando ela realmente precisasse, ele estava sempre pronto. Seu herói.

Ela se afastou e assoou o nariz novamente, enxugando as últimas lágrimas e se levantando em seguida. De pé, estendeu-lhe a mão. "Caminha um pouco comigo?"

Nigel segurou sua mão e se levantou. "Sempre que você quiser, Syd."

Ela sorriu e se afastou da doca, levando-o pela mão.

Karen estava em pé na varanda da casa, olhando para a praia e para os dois amigos, de mãos dadas caminhando pelas areias douradas. Pareciam contentes, talvez discutissem coisas que jamais ousariam dizer a outra pessoa senão um ao outro. A loira sorriu; não precisava se preocupar com Sydney. Não enquanto Nigel estivesse por perto. Em seguida, entrou para dar uma olhada em Jenny.

Continua...

Tá vendo esse botãozinho aí? Review, ok? Ficarei feliz de encontrar outras pessoas que gostam de Relic Hunter e do Nigel.


	2. Capítulo 2

**RH não é meu. A história não é minha stá sendo traduzida COM a autorização do autor. Nenhuma regra do site infringida.**

**RH not mine. Story not mine, but translated with the author´s authorization. Not infringing any rules of this site.**

**Precisando de um amigo**

**Capítulo 2**

Sydney se arrastou para fora da cama que estava dividindo com Karen e vestiu seu robe. Jenny oferecera a elas o quarto de hóspedes; Nigel ficou no sofá, como cavalheiro que era. Como Sydney não conseguia dormir, foi procurar algo para beber.

No corredor, já podia ouvir o som do mar, logo abaixo da bela casa que seu pai construiu. Talvez Jenny tivesse deixado as janelas abertas, um hábito antigo de Randall. Desde que Sydney conseguia se lembrar, as janelas estavam sempre abertas em sua casa.

Sydney parou de andar ao ouvir vozes na sala e ver Jenny e Nigel sentados no sofá.

"Eu... eu só queria dizer que... eu... bem, eu gostei muito que você e Sydney vieram, Nigel."

"Jenny, onde mais estaríamos numa hora dessas?"

Jenny suspirou, tentando conter o choro. Parece que estava se saindo melhor do que antes. "Eu sei... é só..." Ela se voltou para Nigel com o rosto demonstrando ansiedade. "Estou tão assustada."

"Assustada por que?"

"Sobre... estar sozinha nesta casa, sem... sem Randy." Ela suspirou novamente e Nigel entregou-lhe um lenço. Jenny sorriu em agradecimento e enxugou as lágrimas que surgiam nos olhos. "Acho que Sydney deve me odiar."

Nigel ficou surpreso "Odiar você, por que?"

"Porque eu... porque o pai dela morreu."

"Você não o matou, Jenny. Ele tinha um aneurisma cerebral, não foi sua culpa."

"Mas... Talvez eu o tenha pressionado muito sobre o casamento, talvez eu... talvez eu não tivesse..."

Nigel tomou as mãos de Jenny ente as suas. "Jenny, não. Eu não conhecia Randall da mesma forma que você ou Sydney, mas ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que faz apenas aquilo que tem vontade de fazer, e do seu jeito. Ele não era o tipo de homem que podia ser pressionado." Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Sydney é exatamente igual a ele; forte, obstinada e absolutamente autêntica."

"Mas talvez se eu..."

"Você não poderia prever os acontecimentos. Randall era saudável, não havia razões para suspeitar que algo assim aconteceria. Foi uma fatalidade."

"Eu tento me convencer, mas..." Jenny balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que Sydney é igual a ele e... é por isso que eu fico com medo de ela me culpar. Ela sente as coisas de maneira muito intensa e... nós estávamos começando a nos dar bem e... eu... eu sei que ela não aprovava o nosso relacionamento no início..."

"Sim, mas isso tudo ficou no passado. Você e Sydney resolveram essa questão e você foi aprovada." Nigel deu um pequeno sorriso para Jenny. Acredite em mim quando eu digo: se você ganha o 'selo de aprovação Sydney Fox', é pra vida toda."

Jenny o abraçou "Você acha mesmo?"

"Claro!"

Ela assentiu e se afastou um pouco. "Bem, você a conhece melhor do que ninguém, acho que deve estar certo."

Nigel não tinha tanta certeza de conhece-la tão bem. Havia coisas sobre Sydney que eram um mistério para ele, mas não ia dizer isso a Jenny. "Mas é claro!"

Jenny deu-lhe um sorriso lacrimoso. "Nigel, eu... poderia fazer uma pergunta bem pessoal?"

Nigel lançou-lhe um olhar de desconfiança, e em seguida suavizou a expressão. "O que?"

"Vocês... você e Sydney estão... Ela gesticulou, tentando se fazer entender; Nigel sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Envolvidos?"

"Quê? Claro que não! Por que me pergunta?"

"Desculpe-me, não queria deixar você embaraçado. É que... vocês dois parecem tão ligados um ao outro... e eu sei que Randall sempre teve muita consideração por você, assim como eu... acho que ele tinha esperanças de que vocês dois... se acertassem. Ele estava sempre preocupado com ela e aí você chegou, e então ele deixou de se preocupar tanto."

Nigel teve um longo momento de hesitação antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Eu fico feliz que você me aprove, Jenny." E era verdade, ele se sentia bem sabendo que Randall Fox confiava nele o suficiente para entregar Sydney a seus cuidados. "Isto significa muito para mim. Syd e eu estamos juntos. Somos os melhores amigos um do outro e... ela sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa, da mesma forma que eu posso contar com ela."

"Você a ama, então? Acho que ela precisa de alguém que a ame neste momento. Você a ama?"

"Jenny, eu sei que você está triste, mas o que existe entre mim e Syd, o que sentimos um pelo outro, eu não pretendo colocar em discussão.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que ela terá alguém que cuide dela, não pretendia aborrecer você."

"Sydney é muito capaz de cuidar de si mesma, Jenny." Nigel lembrou. "E se houver algo que ela não pode fazer, ou que não possa lidar, eu a ajudo, quando ela permite."

"Por que você a ama?"

"Porque ela é minha melhor amiga e eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz." Nigel tocou o rosto de Jenny, enxugando as lágrimas. "Da mesma forma que eu faria por você. Não se preocupe comigo, ou com Sydney, apenas cuide de você mesma e, se estiver muito difícil, é só telefonar pra gente."

Jenny começou a chorar outra vez e se jogou nos braços de Nigel. "Às vezes você me lembra Randy." Ela soluçou. "Você é tão forte e sábio. Sempre tem uma palavra na hora certa, ou sabe quando precisamos apenas de um abraço."

Nigel retribuiu o abraço. "Obrigado, Jenny, acho que este foi o melhor elogio que eu já recebi." Ele se afastou e sorriu. "Não acha que é hora de ir dormir? Amanhã será um longo dia."

Jenny concordou. Amanhã seria o funeral de Randall. "Sim." Ela se levantou e deu-lhe u beijo no rosto. "Obrigada, Nigel."

"Boa noite, Jenny."

Sydney se escondeu o banheiro, quando Jenny se aproximou do corredor, em direção ao quarto principal, em seguida, foi para a sala. Silenciosamente, ela passou por Nigel, sentado no sofá, observando o mar pelas janelas e foi para a cozinha. Serviu-se de um copo de vinho e voltou para a sala.

Nigel tinha se deitado no sofá, com um travesseiro sob sua cabeça, mas o resto dos lençóis estava numa cadeira, ao lado.

"Ei!" Sydney chamou, enquanto pegava o cobertor. "Chega mais pra lá."

Nigel olhou assustado para ela e então se afastou para dar espaço para ela no enorme sofá.

Ela se deitou na frente de Nigel, jogou o cobertor sobre os dois e se acomodou no travesseiro, a cabeça próxima à dele. "Você se importa de eu ficar aqui? Karen ronca."

Nigel duvidava, mas ele não se importou. Se Sydney queria ficar ali, que ficasse, não importa como isso o afetasse. "Você também ronca, sabia?"

Sydney cutucou-lhe as pernas. "Eu não ronco!" Ela deu um sorriso indignado.

"Está brincando? Nós voamos em aviões que fazem menos barulho que você!" Ele sorriu e continuou a provocá-la, contente por vê-la sorrindo de verdade. "De qualquer forma, estou acostumado a mulheres que roncam, certo? Eu poderia dividir o quarto e a cama com Karen e você fica com o sofá."

Ele apenas ameaçou se levantar e ela o forçou de volta. "Nigel!"

Nigel se acomodou e ajeitou o cobertor sobre eles. "Eu estava brincando. Não consigo nem imaginar como Karen reagiria se acordasse do meu lado amanhã."

Sydney se aconchegou a ele e ficou desapontada quando ele não a abraçou; sempre o cavalheiro! "Já acordei ao seu lado diversas vezes. Não é tão ruim assim."

Nigel riu e sentiu-se enrubescer. Porque ele tinha que ficar vermelho assim tão facilmente?

"Você se importa, Nige?" Ela perguntou, séria. "Eu... apenas não consigo dormir lá."

"Não, eu não me importo, Syd."

Sydney assentiu. Ela sabia que ele não ia se importar, mas era bom confirmar. "Apenas confirmando, não queria ofender sua moral ou sua virtude."

"E porque isso agora, você nunca se importou antes."

Sydney sorriu e olhou pela janela, ouvindo o barulho do mar; isso era tão bom! Especialmente com Nigel ao lado. "Obrigada por estar aqui Nigel!"

"Você já me agradeceu." Ele a lembrou.

"Eu sei, mas... Eu realmente gosto de você, embora nem sempre demonstre. Gosto muito."

"Syd, você demonstra, sim. Se não demonstrasse, acha que eu estaria aqui?" Ele a assegurou.

"Não sei, estaria?"

Nigel pensou sobre isso por um instante. Sydney abusava dele, às vezes o maltratava, mas ele sabia que, bem lá no fundo, ela gostava dele sim. "Provavelmente."

Sydney sorriu. Pelo menos ele era honesto. Ela se prometeu, naquele momento, a tratá-lo melhor, a mostrar o quanto ele significava para ela. "Não estou muito ansiosa pela chegada de amanhã."

"É, não mesmo."

"Mas é preciso."

"Sim, é."

"E se eu me descontrolar, Nigel?"

Nigel franziu a testa. Ele não estava acostumado a ouvir insegurança ou medo na voz de Sydney. "Você não vai se descontrolar. Você não sabe como falhar e, se você perder o controle um pouquinho, o mundo não vai acabar. Você tem o direito de sentir-se triste pelo que aconteceu."

"Eu quero ser forte. Por Jenny!"

Nigel suspirou. Elas não podiam ser mais parecidas. "Sim, e ela quer ser forte por você. Por que vocês duas não se unem e choram de uma vez, sem se preocupar em ter que parecer forte?"

Ela sorriu à reprimenda de Nigel. Ele estava certo. Jenny também; às vezes Nigel se parecia muito com seu pai. Ao pensar nele, sentiu as lágrimas novamente. "Eu sinto tanta falta dele!"

O braço direito de Nigel já estava sob a cabeça de Sydney; ele começou a acariciar os cabeços dela com a mão esquerda. "Eu sei, Syd."

"Iso é bom." Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Minha mãe fazia isso quando eu não conseguia dormir."

"Verdade?"

"Sim."

"Fale-me sobre ela, Syd."

"Ela era linda e pequena, era vibrante e estava sempre sorrindo. Ela tinha uma risada maravilhosa, Nigel, era contagiante."

Nigel pensava se Sydney não tinha herdado esta qualidade de sua mãe, pois sempre que ela ria, ele também ria.

"Ela amava a ilha, as pessoas e a cultura daqui. Ela e meu pai..." ela parou para disfarçar o nó na garganta antes de prosseguir. "Meu pai disse que no momento em que a viu, ele soube que ia se casar com ela. Mamãe estava num palco, dançando e ele disse que era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida."

"Que romântico." Nigel disse, suavemente, enquanto imaginava a cena e se lembrava de que quando conhecera Sydney, ela também estava dançando.

Havia algo em Sydney que irradiava uma energia fantástica, tanto exotismo, que foi difícil parar de olhar para ela, naquele dia.

"Você já se sentiu assim, Nige? Apenas olhar para uma pessoa e saber que é ela com quem você deseja dividir o resto de sua vida?"

Por um momento, ele permaneceu em silêncio, depois respondeu. "Sim, Syd, uma vez."

Sydney se virou e olhou-o nos olhos. "Sério? E o que aconteceu? Por que a deixou escapar?" Ela deu um suspiro. "Amanda?"

"Não."

"Cate?"

"Não, e não importa. Não era pa ser." Era melhor interromper agora do que ter que falar de todos os seus amores malsucedidos. "Ela merece muito mais do que eu seria capaz de oferecer. E eu não sou o tipo dela."

"Que monte de besteira! Então ela não era tão inteligente assim. Não conseguiu perceber que você é a melhor coisa que existe depois do pão de forma!" Ela se virou para a posição anterior e se aconchegou no corpo de Nigel. "Era uma inglesa? Dizem que elas são muito exigentes."

Nigel soltou um riso forçado para disfarçar o nervosismo. "Realmente, elas são difíceis de agradar. Não fazem bem para o ego masculino."

"Ela é uma idiota."

"Com certeza."

Eles permaneceram deitados e em silêncio por algum tempo, com Nigel acariciando os cabelos de Sydney, que fazia alguns ruídos de satisfação. Nigel sorriu e provocou. "Você está 'ronronando'?"

Talvez... Mas continue, isto é tão bom!"

"Desde que as suas garras estejam recolhidas..."

"De acordo. E sua mãe, Nigel, você se lembra dela?"

Nigel permaneceu quito por um bom tempo, e Sydney pensou que tivesse ultrapassado algum limite. "Me desculpe, Você não precisa responder."

"Ah, não, não é isso. É que eu não falo dela faz muito tempo."

"Verdade? Por que?"

"Não sei. Acho que... se eu não falar, eu não preciso me lembrar."

"Desculpa, eu não queria trazer à tona lembranças tristes."

"Não, tudo bem. É justo. Você me contou sobre a sua, eu falo sobre a minha." Outra pausa. "Estou tentando me lembrar. Eu tinha apenas dez anos quando eles se foram. E a cada ano que passa parece que eu me lembro menos." Ele deu um sorriso. "Ela era linda. Bem, eu penso que era. Tinha cabelos incrivelmente ruivos. Era irlandesa. Os cabelos eram bem longos, quase na altura da cintura. Sempre os prendia, a menos que fosse hora de dormir. Eu me sentava e ficava olhando. Cem escovadas, todas as noites."

Sydney sorriu ao perceber o toque de amor na voz de Nigel.

"Seus olhos eram de uma azul único. Muitos pensavam que eram lentes de contato. E eles brilhavam quando ela ria, como safiras à luz do sol."

"Uau."

"Sua história favorita era sobre ela ter feito um pedido a uma estrela cadente. Um novo bebê. Por muitos anos eles tentaram, e tiveram problemas. Então, ela fez o pedido a uma estrela cadente e alguns fragmentos da estrela caíram em seus olhos, e entraram por seu corpo, criando uma nova vida naquela mesma noite. E os olhos dela haviam ficado assim tão azuis porque Deus a havia abençoado com um anjinho."

"Você?" Sydney sussurrou emocionada.

Nigel sorriu. "É o que ela dizia, mas Preston preferia dizer que eu tinha sido encontrado numa lata de lixo e mamãe, com pena, me levara para casa."

"Que cruel."

"É como Preston é."

"Do que mais você se lembra sobre ela?"

"Bem... ela amava ler. Estava sempre com um livro nas mãos. Não eram apenas romances, ficções, ela adorava ler sobre locais desconhecidos, mitos e lendas de terras distantes. Ela lia para nós todas as noites, depois do jantar."

"E o que ela fazia?"

"Quer dizer, a profissão? Nós éramos sua profissão, eu acho. Cuidar da família e ser uma boa anfitriã parecia ser todo o trabalho que ela queria. Meu pai era um professor de Inglês apaixonado pela Velha Inglaterra. Tudo que fosse relacionado à história do nosso país o encantava. Ele escreveu vários livros sobre isso, e era bastante conhecido no meio acadêmico."

"Filho de peixe..." Sydney sorriu. "Acho que ele teria muito orgulho de você, Nigel."

"Obrigado, Syd."

Sydney então se lembrou da bela casa em que Nigel viveu o passado. "Não imaginava que um professor na Inglaterra ganhasse tão bem, considerando a sua casa." Sem contar que eles tiveram dinheiro suficiente para enviar Nigel para um internato particular e depois para Oxford.

"Bem, é onde meu pai cresceu, e minha mãe era uma excelente administradora. Uma mulher de negócios, formada para isso, apesar de não exercer como profissão. Meu pai tinha algum dinheiro e minha mãe cuidou de fazer bons investimentos. Como eu disse, ela levava muito a sério sua tarefa de cuidar da família."

Sydney imaginava ser era por causa de sua mãe que Nigel aceitara tão bem sua autoridade, sua independência e força. A mãe dele devia ser igual.

"Parece que ela era magnífica."

Como adivinhando seus pensamentos, Nigel disse. " Você me lembra ela, Syd. Incríveis, lindas e preparadas para fazer o que for preciso."

"Obrigada, Nigel." Ela nunca recebera um elogio tão sincero antes.

"De nada..." Ele estava sonolento, escondendo um bocejo sob sua mão esquerda.

"Nige?"

"Hmmm?"

"Me empresta o seu braço?"

Nigel franziu a testa, estranhando o pedido. "Promete que me devolve depois?"

"Depois."

Nigel deixou que ela pegasse seu braço e entrelaçasse seus dedos com os dela, colocando o braço ao redor de seu corpo, as mãos entrelaçadas perto do rosto.

"Hmmm, tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, vermelho

"Mmmmm" Ela resmungou, semiconsciente. "Boa noite, Nige."

"Bons sonhos, Syd."

Sydney estava praticamente adormecida quando disse. "Amo você, Nigel."

Nigel ficou sem respiração e ergueu a cabeça para tentar enxergar-lhe o rosto. "O que você disse?"

Mas Sydney já estava dormindo.

Nigel deitou-se novamente, olhando para os cabelos de Sydney, enquanto emoções diferentes corriam através dele. Ela provavelmente estava falando fraternalmente... como amigos. Certamente, ele pensou, como amigos.

"Também amo você, Syd." Disse quase num sussurro, sentindo-se aliviado por poder externar o que estava sentindo. Ao fechar os olhos, ele perdeu o pequeno sorriso que se formou o rosto de Sydney, ao ouvir a declaração.

**Continua.**

O botãozinho ta aí, você sabe o que fazer, ok?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Você já deve ter lido os anteriores, né? A mesma coisa, então.

**Disclaimer:** You already read the past chapters, so you know it.

**Precisando de um Amigo**

**Capítulo 3 **

O funeral foi bem breve. Randall foi enterrado ao lado da mãe de Sydney, num túmulo reservado há muito tempo atrás, numa campina com vistas para o mar onde Althea Fox costumava nadar quando criança. Sydney optou por ouvir os conselhos de Nigel e, de mãos dadas com Jenny, ouviram as orações e viram o caixão descer ao túmulo; ambas dando e oferecendo suporte naqueles momentos. Karen silenciosamente derramou suas lágrimas, mas Sydney não sabia dizer se Nigel derramara uma lágrima, pelo fato de estar usando óculos escuros durante todo o funeral. Ele ofereceu um lenço a Karen, bem como um ombro para se apoiar, mas o rosto estava completamente sem expressão.

Em seguida do funeral iniciaram-se as danças cerimoniais e festa, em memória de Randall Fox e sua família. Sydney e Jenny se sentaram em lugar de honra, junto com os líderes da Ilha, bem próximas aos bailarinos, recebendo oferendas e presentes - flores, pratos típicos. Sydney queria ter Nigel e Karen sentados com ela, mas eles foram colocados junto com os demais convidados, pois não faziam parte da família.

As danças pareciam intermináveis, e então as festividades tiveram início. Sydney apenas comeu o suficiente para não parecer indelicada, pois não tinha a mínima fome, sem contar a sensação de sufocamento que tinha, por causa da tristeza. Pouco depois, as danças recomeçaram, e houve uma especial, típica para aquela ocasião.

Nigel não parava de olhar para Sydney, preocupado. Ela estava pálida, embora tivesse ficado sob o sol o dia todo. Nunca a vira tão deprimida antes. Sua vontade era andar até lá, pegá-la no colo e levá-la para longe da multidão; ele sabia que ela não queria estar ali. Seu olhar voltou-se para Jenny, que parecia estar lidando com tudo um pouco melhor do que Sydney, mas talvez pelo fato de ela não entender o que significava todo aquele ritual; não conhecia a cultura da ilha como Sydney.

"Que dia triste!" Karen sussurrou ao lado de Nigel. Estavam ambos sentados de pernas cruzadas sobre esteiras no chão. "Mas mesmo assim, me sinto quase alegre assistindo esse pessoal dançar, sabia?"

Nigel assentiu, eis a questão. A festa era para celebrar tanto o morto como os vivos, os familiares remanescentes. Era assim que aquelas pessoas celebravam vida e morte - juntas, dando a oportunidade dos familiares sentir sua dor, mas sentir-se felizes por estar vivos.

"Sim, é muito bonito." Nigel disse calmamente.

"Está tudo bem com você? Está tão calado, Nigel."

"Verdade?"

Com um suspiro, Karen acenou que sim. "Quer conversar? Sei que você me acha meio cabeça de vento, às vezes, mas..."

"Nunca pensaria isso de você, Karen". Nigel rapidamente negou. "Acho você muito prática e inteligente."

Karen corou, contente. "Bem... obrigada, Nigel. Eu só quero que saiba que, se precisar conversar, eu sou uma boa ouvinte."

Nigel sorriu em gratidão. "Obrigado, Karen." Então olhou de volta para Sydney. "Mas não estou preocupado comigo, agora."

"Syd está bem, Nigel, ela é capaz de lidar com isso. Ela está lidando muito bem com tudo isso. Eu sei que é difícil, mas ela tem que encontrar seu caminho sozinha, em seu próprio tempo."

"Eu entendo, Karen."

Karen viu como ele olhava para Sydney e abaixou a cabeça.

"Ela parece bem cansada."

Karen olhou para Sydney. "Verdade." E então voltou a olhar para Nigel.

Nigel percebeu o olhar analítico de Karen sobre si e sentiu o rosto esquentar. "Eu... não queria que ela sofresse... é isso. Estou errado?"

Karen acariciou-lhe o ombro, e respondeu. "Não, Nigel, não está."

Ela se perguntou se Sydney sabia o quanto e como esse rapaz tímido e maravilhoso gostava dela. Karen ainda sonhava com o dia em que Nigel pudesse gostar dela da mesma maneira mas, quanto mais ela observava os dois juntos, mais se convencia de que não havia espaço para outra mulher na vida de Nigel. Sim, seu coração sofria com isso, mas era melhor ser amiga dele do que não tê-lo de jeito nenhum.

Sydney viu o braço de Karen em volta dos ombros de Nigel e, em seguida, a loira sussurrar algo no ouvido dele. Imediatamente, uma onda de ciúme passou por Sydney. Ela se assustou. De onde viera aquilo? Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou esquecer.

Sydney estava de volta à doca, observando o luar sobre as águas do oceano. Ela não conseguia voltar para casa, isso significaria ter que aceitar o fato de que seu pai nunca mais voltaria. Ela não estava pronta para isso, então viera para perto do mar novamente, como quando era criança e estava com problemas. Tinha algumas flores com ela.

"Mahalo, makua. Mahalo, makuahini. E lei no au I ko, aloha." Estas foram as palavras sussurradas enquanto as pétalas de flores alcançavam as águas do mar. "Sinto tanta saudade de vocês!"

Sydney olhou para o céu estrelado e se lembrou da história de Nigel sobre sua mãe. Ele era seu anjinho, que veio do céu, então seus pais morreram e foram para o céu e enquanto ele ficou... Se aquilo era justo Sydney não sabia, mas não era bom! Mesmo tendo passado anos maravilhosos junto de seu pai, Sydney e Nigel eram ambos órfãos agora, e Sydney não conseguia deixar de pensar se aquela dor, aquele vazio horrível era o que Nigel sentia todos os dias, desde que perdera os pais.

Ela esperava que não. Viver com essa dor sufocante por todos aqueles anos, sabendo que continuará lá. Ela não sabia nem se seria capaz de, por momentos, esquecer daquilo tudo. Mas Sydney tinha Nigel, e ele ia ajudá-la, tinha certeza. Ela dependia dele para tantas coisas... Ela só percebera agora.

Sydney fechou os olhos, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer. Ela ainda não queria voltar, precisava ficar mais um pouco e fazer uma última homenagem a seu pai.

Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e olhou, esperando encontrar Nigel, mas era Jenny que sorria tristemente para ela.

"Não parece real, não é?"

Sydney enxugou as lágrimas e se voltou para o mar novamente. Precisava da serenidade das ondas do mar, de paz, mas ao mesmo tempo temia. Como ia ser depois que aceitasse a perda?

"Coloquei a casa à venda, Syd. Eu... não posso ficar aqui sozinha, sem... sem ele."

Sydney concordou. Ela sabia, entendia Jenny, e não ia se ressentir dela por isso. "Tudo bem, você vai conseguir um bom preço nela."

Jenny se abaixou, a mão ainda no ombro de Sydney. "Você não está chateada comigo?"

Sydney tocou a mão de Jenny. "Não estou. Você deve fazer o que é melhor para você Jenny. Meu pai..." Sydney parou ao sentir um nó na garganta, para em seguida recomeçar. "Ele ia querer que você fosse para outro lugar. Eu sei que você se mudou para cá apenas para fazê-lo feliz."

"Verdade?" Você não se importa? Quer dizer... Eu sei que aqui é lindo mas... São tantas lembranças e... e eu não entendo como as coisas são por aqui."

"Verdade, por mim tudo bem, Jenny."

"Syd?"

"O que?"

"Você quer ficar com a casa? Talvez Randall ia gostar que você ficasse com ela."

Sydney pensou na oferta por um momento, e então negou. "Não. Talvez eu volte aqui um dia, quando estiver aposentada, para viver com minha família e criar nossos filhos, mas no futuro. Venda a casa Jenny, é besteira deixá-la aí abandonada."

Jenny assentiu. "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Sydney e voltou e a abraçou, as duas precisavam disto mas jamais admitiriam. "E manteremos contato, Jenny, é uma promessa. Não quero perder mais ninguém que eu amo."

Jenny começou a chorar. Ela tinha tanto medo de que Sydney não quisesse mais vê-la. Neste último ano e meio elas realmente se tornaram boas amigas. "Eu prometo. Sydney, eu amava muito seu pai, e eu amo você; estava com medo de perder os dois de uma vez."

Sydney sorriu em meio às lágrimas. "Sem chance. Não é tão fácil se livrar de mim."

"Que bom." Jenny se afastou e sorriu.

"É mesmo."

"Syd, o que você estava falando antes? Eu não queria ser intrometida, mas..."

Sydney negou com a cabeça e se levantou, ajudando Jenny a fazer o mesmo. "É uma prece havaiana, quer que eu te ensine?"

Jenny enxugou as lágrimas e fez que sim, ansiosa. "Sim, é muito bonita."

"Vou te ensinar uma prece e a dança que a acompanha." Ela sorriu. "Papai adoraria ver isso."

Jenny meio sorriu meio soluçou com o comentário. "Temo que não seja assim tão boa dançarina. Eu sempre pisava nos pés de Randall."

"É fácil, vou te mostrar."

Nigel estava na varanda da casa de Randall e observava as duas mulheres dançando num ritmo lento e hipnótico perto do mar. Ele não podia ouvir o que era cantado, mas tinha certeza de que era algum tipo de homenagem a Randall. Olhou para o céu cheio de estrelas. Nunca vira um céu tão belo. A uma estrela que parecia se destacar entre as outras, ele sorriu.

"Dê uma olhada em Randall, mãe, e diga para ele não se preocupar. Vou cuidar de Sydney por ele."

A estrela pareceu piscar e mostrar u tom de azul, e depois se confundir com as demais que enchiam o céu.

Continua.

O botãozinho ta aí, você sabe o que fazer, ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: estão no primeiro capítulo.

Disclaimer: read chapter one.

**Precisando de um amigo **

**Capítulo 4 **

Nigel terminou de levantar as referências de que precisava e devolveu o livro de capa de couro à estante, olhando para o escritório de Sydney pela centésima vez naquele dia. Ela estava abatida desde que voltaram do Havaí, nada que não a permitisse trabalhar tão bem como sempre fizera, mas Nigel notou um cansaço, um desânimo que não estava lá antes. Isto o estava preocupando muito.

Ele se abaixou para alcançar as prateleiras mais baixas em busca de outro livro, quando uma sombra o cobriu. Ele olhou para o belo par de pernas ao lado e subiu o olhar, passando pela mini saia, até chegar ao rosto de Karen.

"Oi", disse ela quase timidamente enquanto se abaixava ao lado dele. "O que você está pesquisando?"

"A tribo Zulu de Zanir." Céus! Ela tinha belos músculos, até mesmo seus braços eram bem tonificados. Será que ela fazia yoga, ou algo assim?

"Acho que Sydney estava usando o livro que você procura."

"Bem, então eu verei se ela já terminou de usá-lo. Nigel se levantou e Karen o seguiu. Ao sentir o perfume suave dela, Nigel parou e ficou observando-a".

"Nigel?"

Só então ele percebeu que estava parado, olhando para Karen. Realmente, ela era muito bonita. "Sim?"

Karen parou por um momento, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, molhou os lábios e perguntou. "Syd está bem?"

"Ela está legal, apenas teve que lidar com muitas coisas difíceis nos últimos dias."

"Eu... eu sei, mas ela não parece mais a mesma pessoa, entendeu?"

Nigel concordou entre surpreso e contente, por Karen ser capaz de enxergar através de sua chefe. "Eu também notei."

"Você acha que tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer para ajuda-la?"

Nigel suspirou. Ele também vinha pensando nisto. Ele queria mesmo ajudar Sydney, mas ele também não queria parecer intrometido ou invadir sua privacidade. Morte é algo difícil de lidar, e cada um o faz à sua maneira. É necessário respeitar a forma do outro lidar com a morte, desde que ele não esteja se perdendo no processo.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Será que você tem alguma coisa em mente?"

Karen sorriu lentamente. "Bem, eu estive pensando. Talvez ela apenas precise ser lembrada de como é ser feliz novamente, como é rir."

Nigel assentiu e esperou que ela prosseguisse.

"Há um circo na cidade. Talvez alguém possa convidá-la e levá-la ao circo. Mostrar-lhe que há vida fora deste escritório."

"É uma ótima idéia, Karen."

Karen corou, feliz pelo elogio. "Você acha mesmo?"

"Certamente, é fantástica. Todo mundo gosta de circo, certo?"

Karen assentiu, animada. "Então, você vai convidá-la?"

Nigel a olhou, surpreso. "Eu?" Riu nervosamente. "Eu estava pensando sobre um daqueles caras com pinta de He-man. Ela não ia querer ir comigo."

"E porque não? Você é tão bom quanto qualquer um daqueles gorilas. Melhor, na verdade, porque você realmente se importa com ela, certo?"

Nigel corou pelo elogio. "Bem, é claro... nós somos amigos. E amigos se importam uns com os outros."

"Então a convide, e ajude-a a esquecer da tristeza."

"Karen, você não entendeu. Sim, eu e Syd somos amigos, mas.." Ele deu uma pausa enquanto olhava para o escritório de Sydney, sentada lidando com papelada e parecendo desamparada. Nigel voltou os olho para Karen."E se... ela fizesse uma daquelas coisas?"

Karen não entendeu. "Que coisas?"

Nigel gesticulou tentando se fazer entender. "Uma daquelas... coisas de mulher, sabe? Quando mulheres saem juntas, falam sobre homens, vão ao salão de beleza... essas coisas!"

"Ah, você quer dizer diversão para garotas."

"Sim! Exatamente isso. Imagino que ela não faça isso há séculos. Seria bom para ela."

Karen cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou diretamente para ele. "Nigel Bailey, não seja tão covarde. Você é que está com medo de entrar na sala de Syd e ela gritar com você."

Nigel negou. "Não é nada disso! Ele disse rapidamente. "Não tenho medo de Sydney gritar comigo; ela faz isso o tempo todo."

"Então qual é o problema?"

Nigel se encostou à mesa antes de responder. "Eu..." ele novamente olhou para a sala de Sydney, em seguida para os próprios pés. "Eu não quero me intrometer, Karen. Quer dizer... E se ela quer apenas ficar sozinha?"

Bem, era isso que a maioria das pessoas faria numa situação dessas, não é? Não demonstrar e nem tocar no assunto. É algo muito particular. E ninguém discutia isso. Pelo menos na Inglaterra. Claro, você diz que sente muito, dá um abraço e vai embora, assumindo que a pessoa vá lidar com tudo sozinha.

Karen o pegou pelo braço e empurrou-o para a sala de Sydney. "Como amigos, não podemos deixar as coisas continuar desse jeito, Nigel, cai dentro!"

"O que!"

Karen sorriu ao olhar para a cara de pânico dele. Às vezes ela esquecia que ele não conhecia muitos dos termos americanos. "Seja homem, vá até lá."

Nigel resistiu ao outro empurrão e se voltou para Karen. "Eu não posso. Eu nunca precisei ser homem desde que comecei a trabalhar com Syd; ela é o verdadeiro homem na nossa relação e... ela faz isso bem melhor do que eu e... eu não consigo!"

Karen riu, virou-o na direção do escritório de Sydney e o empurrou até a porta. "Vai lá. Eu vou almoçar e é melhor que vocês estejam prontos para sair quando eu voltar."

Nigel foi praticamente jogado dentro do escritório de Sydney, dando um olhar mortal para Karen e, em seguida, olhando para Sydney, sentada à mesa. Porque será que as mulheres americanas eram tão insistentes? Será que era genético, ou elas eram ensinadas na escola?

Sydney levantou os olhos da papelada ao perceber a intrusão. "Precisa de alguma coisa, Nigel?"

Nigel suspirou. Ela parecia tão cansada. Karen estava certa, eles não podiam apenas ficar observando, tinham que fazer alguma coisa. Nigel negou com a cabeça e acabou de entrar na sala. "Nada importante, na verdade."

"Oh." Sydney voltou a mexer com os papéis.

"Syd?"

Sydney olhou para ele novamente. "Sim?"

"Você está bem?"

"Sim."

"Não, não está!"

Sydney sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Realmente ele podia lê-la como um livro. "Não, eu não estou."

"Quer conversar?"

Sydney negou. Ela não queria falar nem pensar. Já estava difícil viver um dia de cada vez. Desde que voltaram do Havaí, ela estava lutando para não agarrar Nigel e nunca mais soltá-lo. E ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. De repente, ela se viu pedindo-lhe opinião sobre todas as coisas e pedindo para que ele assistisse a aulas. Ela desenvolveu uma necessidade enorme de ser aprovada por ele, e ela não sabia de onde tinha surgido. Simplesmente Sydney se sentia melhor quando Nigel estava por perto, se sentia mais controlada, embora jamais admitisse. Detestava demonstrar fraqueza.

Nigel não parecia se perturbar com a súbita necessidade de Sydney, atendendo a cada um dos pedidos dela, desde que sua agenda permitisse, jamais perguntando porque essa súbita necessidade de tê-lo por perto. Ela até desconfiava que Nigel estava trabalhando muito além do necessário para aliviar a carga sobre ela. Sydney queria dizer a ele para parar, mas ainda não tinha conseguido.

"Syd?"

Sydney acompanhou-o com os olhos, enquanto ele se movia pela sala, para sentar-se sobre uma parte da mesa, à frente dela. Sydney quase sorriu ao observar a preocupação naqueles olhos verdes. Ele era mesmo maravilhoso; não sabia o que faria sem ele. "Sim, Nigel?" Ela disse, num tom suave.

Nigel se surpreendeu com o tom de voz dela. "Sabe do que você está precisando?"

"Tenho certeza de que você vai me dizer." Nigel sempre falava o que pensava sem se arrepender, quando isto envolvia Sydney.

"Você precisa de uma folga. Esteve trabalhando sem descanso nos últimos tempos." Ele não teve coragem de convidá-la.

Ele falou sério quando disse a Karen que Sydney precisava de um homem para levá-la jantar, tomar um bom vinho, fazê-la rir e, talvez, sexo pelo resto da noite. Nigel não queria nem pensar em outro homem com ela, mas, se era pelo bem estar de Sydney, valia a pena.

Sydney suspirou e voltou aos papéis. "Tenho trabalho a fazer." Respondeu prontamente. "Tenho que assinar esta papelada a respeito de relíquias que encontramos nos meses anteriores, depois preciso arquiva-los..."

Nigel pegou a caneta das mãos de Sydney, depois os papéis. "Isto é tudo?" Ele começou a assinar folha por folha rapidamente. De fato, ele era capaz de imitar perfeitamente a assinatura dela, e tinha sua permissão para faze-lo, evitando perturbá-la com burocracia. "É pra isso que você tem um assistente. Tudo pronto!"

"Precisam ser arquivados." Sydney disse, tentando parecer séria.

"Tudo bem." Nigel se levantou da mesa, juntou os papéis, abriu a gaveta e os colocou dentro. "Arquivamento especial da Claudia, excelente se você está sem tempo."

"Nigel!" Sydney arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Ele era praticamente obcecado com ordem, por isso vivia brigando com Claudia. Pela atitude de Nigel, Sydney percebeu que ele falava muito sério sobre ela tirar uma folga.

Ele voltou à mesa, pegou a agenda de telefones de Sydney e começou a folhear. "Agora falta apenas chamar algum bonitão musculoso e convidá-lo para jantar."

Sydney sorriu.

"Ah, Charles. Ele é seu vizinho, certo?"

"É um de meus vizinhos, sim."

"Beleza, ele serve." Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número, e entregou o telefone para Sydney, que nem teve tempo de xingar, pois Charles atendeu.

Nigel entregou-lhe a agenda telefônica e acenou, saindo da sala. Ela não imaginava o quão difícil era para ele incentivá-la a marcar um encontro com outro homem. Mas se ela se sentisse melhor, ia valer a pena, afinal. Um homem ia fazer coisas que ajudariam Sydney a esquecer um pouco da dor. Novamente, sem querer Nigel se lembrou das palavras de Jenny, antes do funeral de Randall, sobre Sydney precisar de alguém para amá-la. Nigel certamente a amava, mas não podia dar a ela o que ela precisava. Bem, é óbvio que ele podia, mas ele e Syd eram apenas bons amigos.

Voltando para sua mesa, Nigel notou que Karen de fato tinha saído para almoçar. Ao sentar-se, olhou novamente para o escritório de Sydney, que estava desligando o telefone e começando a folhear a agenda. Bom, se Charles estava ocupado, era bom telefonar para o próximo. Nigel voltou a prestar atenção ao seu laptop.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, Karen já tinha voltado e Nigel percebeu que Sydney ainda não saíra de sua sala. Estava sentada, com a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados.

"Syd?"

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, enxugando o rosto. "Oi."

Nigel percebeu que ela estivera chorando. Entrou na sala. "Pensei que você ia sair?"

Ela se encolheu e jogou a agenda sobre a mesa, com expressão de derrota. "Todos para quem eu telefonei estão fora do país, casados ou mortos. Acho que eu não sou muito boa em manter contato."

Nigel observou-a silenciosamente. Ela parecia derrotada, tão sozinha! Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que Sydney teria problemas para sair com alguém. Era terrível ve-la assim. "Então vamos lá." Ele decidiu. Talvez Karen estivesse certa. Nigel pegou a agenda e jogou no lixo. "Pegue seu casaco."

"Por que?"

"Eu disse que você precisava de uma pausa. E você vai mesmo sair." Nigel pegou o casaco dela, que ainda não se levantara. "Eu não sou um deus grego, mas acho que vou servir, vamos". Bem, ele não podia dar-lhe um fim de noite como ela merecia, mas ela ia se divertir, pelo menos. "Vamos, levanta!"

Sydney sorriu ao ouvi-lo tão imperativo. Levantou-se, vestiu o casaco, enquanto Nigel guardava isto e aquilo pelo escritório e pegava as chaves. "Nigel, você não precisa de..."

"Cala a boca." Ele disse, suavemente. "Já está de casaco, então vamos sem reclamar, Sydney."

Sydney seguiu-o, observando enquanto ele guardava seu laptop e pegava seu próprio casaco.

Karen olhou para eles, fingindo surpresa. "O que aconteceu?"

"Não sei, acho que estou sendo seqüestrada." Sydney sorriu para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Estou apavorada."

Karen sorriu. Sua chefe não ficava assim animada há tempos. Muito bem, Nigel.

"Estaremos fora pelo resto do dia, Karen." Nigel disse, enquanto vestia o casaco. "Se alguém telefonar, diga que só voltaremos amanhã."

"Ele está tão autoritário!" Sydney disse a Karen, em tom de provocação. "Acho que ele está possuído."

"Acho que disse para você calar a boca, Syd." Nigel resmungou guiando-a para a porta. "Tente me ouvir, às vezes. Acho que ia ser muito bom pra você."

Karen e Sydney riram, enquanto a porta se abriu e um loiro alto entrou.

"Syd." Ele disse, em tom sombrio. "Eu soube sobre seu pai. Sinto muito."

Passada a surpresa, Sydney se deixou abraçar por Tom. Karen e Nigel trocaram um olhar, mas continuaram em silêncio. "O que faz aqui?" Sydney perguntou, e algo em sua voz demonstrava alegria por revê-lo.

"Quando soube eu estava no Peru. Foi apenas o tempo de eu voar para cá. Sinto muito ter perdido o funeral."

Ainda abraçados, ambos se olhavam. Havia uma longa história entre eles.

Finalmente Nigel pigarreou. "Tom, você chegou bem na hora." Ele escondeu bem seu desapontamento. Claro que ele ia gostar de ter um encontro com Sydney; eles nunca haviam feito isso antes, exceto que às vezes iam ao cinema, ou jantar juntos. Ele queria mesmo mostrar a ela que podia ser tão interessante quanto qualquer um daqueles monstros musculosos do passado dela, embora o ponto principal fosse levantar a moral dela.

Tom afastou-se de Sydney para apertar a mão de Nigel. "Nigel, bom ver você novamente. Bem na hora pra que?"

"Sydney precisa de uma pausa. Acho que você é a pessoa ideal para se certificar de que ela vai mesmo se divertir."

Sydney se voltou para Nigel, confusa. "Nigel..." ela começou "Pensei que nós dois íamos..."

"Ei, eu não quero atrapalhar."

"Não, tudo bem." Nigel se obrigou a sorriu. "Poderemos sair outro dia, Syd. De qualquer forma, acho que você se divertirá muito mais com Tom. Vocês podem falar sobre os velhos tempos." Ele virou Sydney na direção de Tom. "Vão e divirtam-se. Não quero vê-la de volta até amanhã pela manhã."

Tom concordou e sorriu, abraçando-a pela cintura. "Isso eu garanto."

"Nigel." Sydney não se convenceu de que essa era a coisa certa. Claro que ela queria passar um tempo com Tom, mas ela estava tão animada com Nigel e a idéias de ter um encontro com ele. Além do mais, ela viu o desapontamento nos olhos dele, antes mesmo que ele pudesse esconder.

Nigel já estava de volta à sua mesa e deu graças a Deus pelo telefone tocar e ele poder se esconder do olhar de Sydney. "Divirtam-se." Ele acenou e atendeu ao telefone.

Karen observou Sydney e Tom saindo e aproximou-se de Nigel, que estava a o telefone. "Foi muito legal, Nigel."

"O que?"

"O que você fez, permitindo que Syd saísse com ele."

Nigel tirou o casaco. "Ninguém permite que Sydney faça alguma coisa, Karen. Ela é dona de si."

Nigel foi para a sala de Sydney. "Ela ai se divertir muito mais com ele; são velhos amigos."

Karen o seguiu. "E você? Que tal se eu o levasse para jantar?"

Nigel parou diante do arquivo e olhou para ela. A desculpa estava na ponta da língua, como sempre, mas ele pensou melhor. Ia passar a noite toda sozinho, pensando em Sydney e Tom, juntos. Que se dane! "Claro, parece bom."

Karen quase explodiu de contentamento. "Verdade?"

Nigel assentiu e abriu a gaveta e pegou o maço de papéis que havia enfiado ali minutos atrás. "Claro, mas antes você poderia me ajudar a arquivar isto?"

Karen sorriu. "Qualquer coisa que você quiser, Nige."

Continua.

Faça uma ficwriter feliz: Doe um review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No primeiro capítulo**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1.**

**Precisando de um amigo **

**Capítulo 5 **

Nigel estava pronto para se jogar na cama com seu novo livro, quando ouviu a campainha. Com um suspiro, pegou o robe do cabide atrás da porta e foi para a sala. A campainha soou uma segunda vez e ele acelerou o passo, imaginando quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite.

Ele e Karen tinham ido jantar depois do trabalho e, surpreendentemente, tinha sido uma noite bem divertida. Ele ainda não havia percebido o quanto estava sendo afetado pela dor de Sydney. Quando saíram, Nigel pensava consigo que não deveria estar se divertindo enquanto sua amiga estava sofrendo a dor da perda de seu pai, mas Karen o fez rir, e ele nem se lembrava mais da última vez em que o fizera. A secretária nem havia flertado com ele como de costume, assim ele não ficara envergonhado e descobrira que tinham muito em comum. Por algumas horas eles conversaram sem sequer mencionar Sydney ou o trabalho, morte, tristeza, ou coisa alguma que quebrasse o clima de alegria.

Nigel não tinha carro, e o de Karen estava no campus, pois o restaurante ficava apenas a algumas quadras de Trinity. Nigel a levou para casa, ganhou um delicioso, embora indesejado, beijo de boa noite, e então se foi para seu apartamento.

A campainha tocou ainda uma terceira vez, e Nigel olhou através do olho mágico. Sydney! Ele rapidamente abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Por que ela não estava com Tom? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? "Syd, o que aconteceu?"

Sydney olhou para ele por um longo momento, a indecisão estampada em seu rosto. O que estava fazendo afinal? Quando Tom a levara para casa, ela até considerara convidá-lo a ficar, mas ela não queria uma noite de sexo apenas. Ela já tivera sua história com Tom, e estava acabado, não era para ser. Tom fora maravilhoso e sensível, mas Sydney achava difícil conversar com ele obre as coisas que a estavam preocupando. Ela se despediu de Tom, mas de repente, percebeu que não ia conseguir encarar outra noite sozinha em sua casa. Então, ali estava ela, no apartamento de Nigel.

Agora, encarando-o, Sydney percebeu que ele devia estar na cama, e que ela o estava incomodando. Um súbito pensamento ocorreu-lhe: Será que ele estava sozinho? Teria uma mulher com ele? Nem lhe passara pela cabeça que ele poderia ter companhia. Ela só queria estar com alguém que a fizesse sentir-se bem; e não havia outra pessoa que a fizesse assim, apenas Nigel. Agora, Sydney pensava se não fora um erro ter ido até lá.

"Sydney, o que houve?" Nigel perguntou outra vez.

"Eu..." O que ela diria? Que não queria ficar sozinha em sua casa, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir por causa daqueles pesadelos terríveis? "Eu não conseguia dormir..."

Nigel suspirou e olhou para o relógio. "E Tom?"

Sydney balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. Eu me despedi dele e ele foi embora. Eu não queria..." Ela balançou a cabeça novamente e começou a se afastar. "Me desculpe, Nigel, eu não deveria ter vindo. Nem sei porque estou aqui."

Nigel foi para o corredor do prédio e segurou-a pelo braço, preocupado. "Syd, volte aqui. Entre." Sydney hesitou. Nigel nunca a vira assim antes, tão indecisa e vulnerável. "Entre."

Ela entrou e Nigel fechou a porta. "Sinto por tê-lo perturbado, Nigel."

"Bobagem! Venha." Nigel trancou a porta e a tomou pelo braço, direcionando-a para o sofá. "Você sabe que é sempre bem vinda, mas... Eu pensei que estivesse com Tom."

Sydney balançou a cabeça. "Eu apenas queria ficar sozinha e, quando fiquei, aí percebi que não queria mais ficar sozinha." Sydney curvou-se para frente, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. "Eu já nem sei mais o que estou fazendo, Nigel. Estou me sentindo como se fosse desmoronar a qualquer momento, não sei como explicar."

Nigel sentou-se bem perto dela, mas não invadindo seu espaço pessoal. "Syd, você apenas sente, não há necessidade de explicar. Você acabou de perder seu pai, e isto é algo difícil de lidar."

Sydney olhou em direção do quarto de Nigel. Teria alguém lá esperando por ele? Só porque ela não queria companhia, não significava que ele também não. Bem, ele parecia que tinha acabado de sair da cama. Será que não tinha alguém lá com ele?

"Syd?"

Ela olhou para ele novamente.

"O que você está olhando?"

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Nada." Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Eu... eu só..." Ela novamente olhou para a porta do quarto, que estava com as luzes acesas. "Você... você está sozinho, Nigel?"

Ele seguiu o olhar de Sydney e sorriu. Então era isso que a estava incomodando. "Não, Syd, você está comigo."

Sydney quase sorriu, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho. "Oh!" Ela não entendia porque, mas a idéia de Nigel estar acompanhada fazia seu estômago revirar. Saber que não havia uma mulher o aguardando na cama deixou-a aliviada. "Eu não queria te atrapalhar."

"Você não me atrapalha." Não mais do que o de costume, Nigel completou para si mesmo. "Agora, me conte o que está acontecendo."

Sydney passou as mãos pelo rosto, apoiando o queixo nelas, movendo a cabeça num ângulo meio estranho para olhar para Nigel. "Eu pensei que eu ia conseguir lidar com isso, não pensei que ia me sentir tão mal." Sua voz demonstrava todo o seu desespero. Abaixou a cabeça.

"Syd, eu disse a você. A dor não vai embora, mas você tem que se ocupar com coisas alegres. Randall não ia gostar de vê-la neste estado, chorando e sentindo-se miserável pro resto da sua vida."

Sydney assentiu. "Eu sei." ela sussurrou, recostando-se nas almofadas. "Eu apenas não consigo me lembrar de nada agradável, agora."

Nigel entendia. Ele já estivera ali antes, embora fosse muito mais jovem na época. Ele não sabia o que dizer para fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor. Os americanos eram muito mais abertos sobre seus sentimentos do que os ingleses; agora ele percebia que faltava alguma coisa para ele ajudá-la a lidar com a situação. Quando seus pais morreram, ele ouviu condolências e votos para ser um rapaz forte para atravessar aquela situação. Ninguém se oferecera para conversar com ele, exceto o vigário, o que havia sido pior, pois apenas dizia que era a vontade de Deus, o que não o fazia menos triste. Ao contrário, ele ressentira-se com o vigário e a igreja por causa disso por um longo tempo.

Ele olhou para o chão, pensativo, e finalmente seu olhar encontrou o dela novamente. "Syd," Ele começou. Ele tinha que tentar, pois ela era sua amiga. "Eu não... eu não sou muito bom em..." Ele não sabia nem o que falar, não tinha palavras. Então, decidiu fazer o que se tornara natural em seu relacionamento com ela: deixá-la tomar as decisões. Ele tocou-lhe o ombro. "Diga-me do que você precisa, Syd. Diga-me o que eu posso fazer por você. Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas eu preciso saber do que você precisa."

Sydney olhou para ele, tocada por sua sinceridade e devoção, sentiu o coração se encolher dento do peito. Qualquer outro homem tentaria ser o lado forte, protetor. Tom fizera aquilo. Dissera palavras agradáveis, carícias; tentara fazer com que esquecesse da dor. Nigel não estava tentando fazê-la esquecer, nem oferecendo palavras doces. Ao contrário, ele queria ajudá-la naquilo que ela precisasse. Queria ser o ombro amigo, embora admitisse que não sabia como fazer, despindo-se de qualquer orgulho masculino, como sempre.

"Qualquer coisa, Syd, o que quer que você precise."

Sydney piscou, sentindo as lágrimas. "Eu quero meu pai de volta." Ela disse num soluço, inclinando-se para ele.

Nigel abriu os braços para envolvê-la, piscando em tentativa de afastar as próprias lágrimas. "Oh, Syd." Ele murmurou, acariciando seus cabelos e abraçando-a mais apertado. "Meu bem, se eu pudesse, eu o traria de volta para você. De todo o meu coração, eu queria poder fazer isso por você."

Sydney se encolheu dentro dos braços dele. "Oh, Nigel." A devoção dele por ela a desarmava, e as lágrimas vieram com mais intensidade. Nigel não tentou faze-la parar de chorar, apenas deixou acontecer, acariciando suas costas, confortando-a.

Ele era verdadeiramente seu melhor amigo. Deixava-a chorar sempre que ela precisava, tentando ignorar a dor em seu próprio coração, por vê-la naquele estado. Por outro lado, era bom saber que ela não tinha reservas para com ele.

Finalmente, ela parou de chorar, mas apertou o abraço em volta do pescoço dele. "Posso ficar aqui com você?" Ela perguntou, a voz baixa. "Só esta noite? Eu não quero ficar sozinha, Nigel. Me sinto tão sozinha à noite!" Ela esfregou o rosto no ombro dele. "Eu... não estou falando nada sobre sexo. Quero apenas que você me abrace até eu dormir."

Nigel nem hesitou. "Claro que você pode ficar. Sempre que você precisar. Minha casa é sua casa."

Sydney se recostou no sofá e limpou o rosto com uma mão trêmula e olhou para o robe de Nigel, molhado com suas lágrimas. "Bem, parece que você não vai nem precisar tomar banho."

Nigel sorriu e enxugou as últimas lágrimas do rosto dela com seu polegar. Mesmo com os olhos vermelhos e rosto molhado ela era de tirar o fôlego. Sua incrível Sydney. "Rímel à prova d'água?"

Ela riu e assentiu.

Nigel se levantou e a ergueu consigo. "Posso não precisar de um banho, mas eu acho que você podia tomar um longo banho, não é? Bem, pelo menos eu acho que as mulheres gostam disso, não é?"

Sydney sorriu e o seguiu até o banheiro, enquanto ele deixava a banheira encher.

Ele se voltou para os armários do banheiro. "Eu não tenho aqueles sais de banho, sabonetes especiais ou óleos, exceto óleo de cozinha, claro. Mas acho que não ia funcionar, ia?"

Sydney moveu a cabeça em negação enquanto pegava papel higiênico para assoar o nariz. "Não, a menos que você esteja pensando me fritar."

"Talvez mais tarde." Nigel disse, enquanto olhava o fundo do armário. "Aha! Eu sabia que isto ainda estava aqui." Ele entregou-lhe o vidro fechado de sabonete líquido. "Isso serve, não é?"

Sydney pegou o vidro e ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa. Ela não podia resistir! "Eu não imaginava que você era o tipo de cara que usa essas coisas, Nigel."

Surpreendentemente ele não ficou embaraçado. Ele se levantou e disse. "Eu estava guardando para a próxima vez em que alguém tentasse me oferecer em sacrifício para algum deus." Ele moveu as mãos, enfatizando suas palavras. "Eu queria estar bem cheirosinho para a ocasião."

"Ou para depilar suas pernas?"

Nigel deu um sorriso irônico. "Ah, sim, isso foi legal." Ele olhou nos olhos dela. "Mas não faremos outra vez."

Ela levantou as mãos, em rendição. Ela havia prometido nunca mais fazê-lo vestir-se de mulher novamente. E se ela o fizesse, é bem provável que ele de fato a fritasse viva.

"Isso não é meu." Ele apontou para o vidro de sabonete líquido. "Acho que o antigo proprietário esqueceu. Não sei porque não o joguei fora antes, mas é bom que não o tenha feito, assim você pode usá-o agora."

"Sydney assentiu em gratidão. "Obrigada, Nigel."

Ele mostrou-lhe onde estavam as toalhas e saiu do banheiro.

"Você tem algo para eu vestir depois do banho?" Ela falou de dentro do banheiro.

"Estou dando uma olhada!" Ele gritou de volta, enquanto procurava entre suas roupas no guarda roupas.

Ele estava procurando por alguma camiseta e shorts, quando encontrou uma camisola de seda. Ele depositou sobre a cama e correu a mão sobre o tecido. Cate. Ele devia ter entregado esta peça junto com as outras, mas se esqueceu. Será que entregava para Sydney vestir? Ele não sabia como seria ver Sydney naquela camisola que Cate usara em sua última noite ali, a última vez em que fizeram amor. Mas seria muito idiota de sua parte não permitir que Sydney vestisse esta peça.

Ele se sentou e, por um longo tempo, pensou em Cate. O que o fazia sofrer, porque parece que seu relacionamento com ela não era para ser. Finalmente ele se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Podia ouvir os sons de Sydney dentro da banheira. Ele pendurou a camisola na maçaneta da porta e voltou para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte Sydney acordou com o cheiro delicioso de café fresco. Abriu os olhos e viu Nigel sentado perto dela, na beirada da cama, vestido com a calça verde que ela gostava e um suéter creme, com uma xícara de café perto de seu nariz. Ele insistiu que Sydney ficasse na cama, e ela fez questão de que ele ficasse com ela. Afinal, eles já dividiram uma cama antes, mas ela não o ouvira levantar.

"Huhmm!"

"Levante-se, Bela Adormecida!" Ele cumprimentou. "Já raiou um novo dia."

Ela sorriu e se espreguiçou antes de pegar o café das mãos de Nigel. Ela dormiu a noite toda sem nenhum pesadelo. Ela dormira quase imediatamente depois do banho. Parece que de fato fazia diferença ter alguém junto com ela, assim ela não se sentia tão sozinha. "Obrigada. Que horas são?"

"Hora de levantar, vamos."

Sydney bebeu um gole de seu café, devolveu a xícara para ele e deitou-se de volta sobre os travesseiros. "Não quero!"

Nigel riu e depositou a xícara de café sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. "Não seja mimada." Ele se levantou e pegou sua jaqueta verde. "Levante-se, Karen vai chegar a qualquer momento."

Sydney se levantou, relutante e correu os dedos pelos cabelos. "Karen?"

"Sim, Karen, sua secretária." Nigel lembrou-a. "Alta, loira, bonita e belo par de pernas?"

Sydney fez beicinho. "Melhor do que as minhas?"

Nigel deu-lhe um sorriso torto. "Não existem pernas mais bonitas do que as suas." E bem, baixinho, completou. " E nem o resto do corpo, convenhamos."

Sydney sorriu ao ouvir o que fora dito num sussurro, mas fez de conta que não ouvira. "E por que ela está a caminho?"

"Porque hoje é sábado e vocês terão um dia só para garotas."

Sydney encarou-o. "O que?"

Nigel voltou-se e pegou as roupas dela, colocando-as sobre a cama. Ele se levantara bem cedo, tomara banho e vestira-se. Telefonara para Karen e fora até a padaria. Karen ia levar Sydney para um spa, shopping ou seja lá o que ou a que lugares as mulheres iam, e à noite Nigel as levaria ao circo.

"Vamos lá, você só terá tempo de se vestir, rápido!"

Sydney se levantou da cama e tirou a camisola, sorrindo quando, discretamente, Nigel se virou de costas para ela. "Nigel, o que significa tudo isso?"

"Se vista, e você vai saber." Nigel foi par a sala de estar quando ouviu a campainha. Ele se encolheu dentro da jaqueta e abriu a porta para que Karen entrasse.

"Oi!" Saudou a loira, vestida em jeans, uma blusa azul bem justa e tênis. "Ela já está pronta?"

"Quase." Nigel respondeu, ainda olhando-a. Ele raramente a via usando tênis. "Pensando em fazer uma caminhada?"

"Nós vamos a TODOS os shoppings de Boston." Ela deu um sorriso sádico. "Que bom que você me chamou, Nigel. Vai ser divertido, faz muito tempo que eu não faço isso também." Ela bateu palmas em excitação. "Vamos fazer compras por algumas horas, então vamos a um spa de uma amiga, relaxar numa sessão de massagem e então..."

Nigel ergueu a mão, interrompendo-a. "Não! Eu nem quero saber o que vocês vão fazer. Meus pobres ouvidos masculinos não precisam saber dos detalhes sórdidos."

Karen riu e se aproximou de Nigel, com um olhar insinuante. "Eu aposto que uma massagem ia te fazer bem, Nigel!"

Nigel encarou-a, um toque de cautela no olhar. "É mesmo?"

Ela assentiu e se aproximou ainda mais. "Me disseram que eu tenho mãos excelentes para isso."

"Ah, é?"

Karen acenou em afirmação e ajeitou o colarinho da jaqueta de Nigel, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Apenas e diga onde estão os pontos tensos." Os dedos correram os ombros, acompanhando as palavras. "Eu posso faze-lo relaxar."

Nigel engoliu em seco. Os dedos dela eram sensacionais contra sua pele, mas ele se lembrou de Sydney em seu quarto e ficou ansioso. Deu um passo para trás, clareou a garganta e falou. "Talvez... bem... talvez um outro dia."

Karen sorriu e colocou as mãos atrás das costas, inocentemente. "A qualquer hora, Nigel."

Nigel lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência e se virou antes que ela pudesse ver o sorriso se formar em seus lábios. Ele foi para a cozinha e pegou a jarra de suco na geladeira, oferecendo um copo a ela.

Karen aceitou e perguntou. "O que você está planejando para hoje?"

Ele suspirou. "Tenho algumas coisas para fazer; talvez eu vá ara o escritório terminar os relatórios atrasados." Ele tocou os lábios com os próprios dedos num pedido de silêncio. "Não diga nada a Sydney sobre isso."

Karen sinalizou 'eu juro', como as crianças costumam fazer. Ela sabia que Nigel estava se sobrecarregando para aliviar Sydney até que ela estivesse melhor. Ele levava muito a sério seu papel de assistente, e sua amizade com Sydney ia muito além disso.

"Deixe Sydney em casa as seis", ele instruiu. "Nós vamos nos encontrar lá."

"Nos encontrar para que?" Sydney perguntou, assim que entrou na cozinha.

Karen não ficara chateada por Sydney ter dormido na casa de Nigel; ela sabia que não tinha acontecido nada, e Nigel explicou tudo a ela quando telefonou.

"Não é nada." Nigel disse, entregando-lhe o casaco e a bolsa. "Vão e divirtam-se!" E, para Sydney, ele disse "E, por favor, veja se consegue ficar longe de encrenca?"

As duas riram e saíram.

Continua...

* * *

Dá um review aí! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No primeiro capítulo 

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1.**

**Precisando de um amigo**

**Capítulo 6**

Nigel olhou para Sydney e Karen, que estavam conversando animadamente sobre o número dos trapezistas. O circo tinha sido armado dentro de um estádio enorme; os números aéreos pareciam ainda mais espetaculares, por causa da altura da tenda. Ele sorriu quando Karen disse algo que fez Sydney rir. Parecia que se passaram séculos desde que ele a vira assim tão relaxada e alegre. Karen tivera uma ótima idéia; sua chefe e amiga parecia estar vencendo a tristeza. Karen levantou-se e começou a descer os degraus da arquibancada, quando Sydney se voltou para Nigel, ainda sorrindo.

"Oi?" Ela disse, surpresa, ao flagrá-lo olhando-a.

Nigel sorriu também. "Oi."

"De onde vem toda essa alegria?"

Nigel suspirou. "É bom vê-la rindo novamente, Syd."

Sydney pegou a mão dele e afagou. "É bom poder rir, Nige." Ela se inclinou e beijou o rosto de Nigel. "Graças a você e Karen."

"Falando em Karen, onde ela foi?"

"Atendendo ao chamado da natureza."

Nigel assentiu, e só então reparou que Sydney ainda segurava sua mão. Voltou sua atenção para o espetáculo novamente, a tempo de ver um grandalhão musculoso junto com dois anões. "Ei, será que já não fomos perseguidos por aquele cara lá, algumas vezes?" Ele provocou.

Sydney riu. "Provavelmente." O grandalhão certamente os fazia lembrar de alguns dos brutamontes que os dois caçadores de relíquias esbarraram em suas buscas. "Olha lá, Nigel, será que aquele ali da esquerda não é um de seus amigos pigmeus?"

Nigel sorriu e encarou-a. "Não sei, mas eu tenho certeza que você já namorou o engolidor de espadas, e acho que me lembro de alguns nomes dos trapezistas daquele dia, quando você se confessou na França."

Sydney deu-lhe um tapa no braço e riu, enquanto se voltava para ver o número com os elefantes. Nigel riu quando ela agarrou-lhe o braço e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não se afastou, levando a sério sua oferta de confortá-la de todas as formas que ele pudesse. Se ela sentia necessidade de tocá-lo, ele sabia que não era perigoso, exceto pelo fato de que sua temperatura subia consideravelmente quando ela o fazia. Ele voltou sua atenção para o espetáculo, quando uma mulher alta, em roupas brilhantes comandava os elefantes e incitava-os a realizar alguns truques. Ele estava tão encantado com a apresentação, que só percebeu que havia algum problema quando Sydney soltou-lhe o braço e desceu as arquibancadas correndo.

"Syd!" Ele se levantou e seguiu-a, não tão veloz quanto ela. Ele alcançou o nível do chão e deparou-se com Karen, que estava voltando.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou. "Sydney acaba de passar por mim como se estivesse se sentindo mal, ou algo assim."

"Eu não sei." Ambos seguiram em direção aos sanitários, por onde Sydney desaparecera. "Entre lá e veja como ela está, Karen."

Karen assentiu e entrou, enquanto Nigel esperava do lado de fora, tentando ignorar os olhares das mulheres que passavam por ali. "Ela está fechada lá dentro, e se recusa a sair." Karen disse. "Ela quer que você entre, Nigel."

Nigel ruborizou. "Eu... eu não posso. Peça para ela sair."

"Ela não quer."

"Então diga que eu não vou entrar. Só me faltava essa! Ser preso como um pervertido por entrar no banheiro feminino."

Karen voltou para o banheiro e, menos de um minuto depois estava com Nigel novamente. "Ela não abre a porta e... ela está chorando."

Nigel fez uma expressão de desgosto. "Pelo amor de Deus!" Ele olhou em volta. "Tem alguém mais lá dentro?" Karen negou.

Nigel não estava nem um pouco a fim de entrar; ele nunca estive em um banheiro feminino, e esta não era uma das coisas que ele tinha vontade de fazer. Entretanto, Sydney estava lá dentro e ele não podia deixá-la lá dentro pelo resto da noite, chorando. Ele prometeu ajudá-la e todas as formas que ela precisasse.

Ele fez um ruído de exasperação, ergueu os ombros, abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente, tentando não pensar no que estava fazendo. "Fique aqui e invente uma desculpa para quem quer que se aproxime para entrar."

Karen assentiu e ficou parada na frente da porta. Do lado de dentro, Nigel ficou surpreso em como era tudo limpo e organizado. "Syd?"

Ele começou a andar diante das 'baias' instaladas ao longo da parede. Na verdade não era muito diferente do banheiro masculino, exceto pelo mictório,que não tinha ali. Curioso, ele foi olhar de perto uma maquina dessas de vender objetos. Por que havia uma ali? O que venderia? Doces? Nigel aproximou-se para ler a etiqueta e imediatamente se afastou, ruborizado. Realmente, não eram doces!

"Sydney?" Ele chamou. "Onde está você, Syd?"

Sydney abriu uma das portas a certa distância de Nigel, que se dirigiu imediatamente para onde ela estava. Ela parecia tão mal ali, sentada, com as mãos cheias de papel, tentando enxugar as lágrimas de seus olhos já vermelhos. Ele se sentia um idiota por entrar no banheiro feminino, mas assim que a viu toda a vergonha e embaraço desapareceram.

Ele abaixou-se diante dela. "Syd, o que houve?"

"Eu já andei sobre um elefante." Ela disse, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e chorando.

Nigel esperou-a se recompor. "E foi assim tão traumático?"

Ela quase riu e sacudiu a cabeça, negando. "Não, foi na África, com meu pai. Nós saímos para andar sobre elefantes uma vez; uma de minhas melhores lembranças. Eu vi os elefantes e... e..."

Nigel entendia. "Lembrou-se de Randall?"

Sydney concordou. "O que há comigo, Nigel? Por que eu não consigo manter o controle?"

"E como alguém pode controlar a dor da perda de uma pessoa querida, Syd? A gente só faz o que pode."

"Eu acho que eu não chorei assim nem mesmo quando minha mãe morreu."

"Você era apenas uma criança." Nigel respondeu. "Talvez tenha sido mais fácil esquecer por isso. Além do que, você tinha seu pai, e o teve por muito tempo depois disso. Então, pode ser por isso que seja tão difícil lidar com a morte dele."

Sydney concordou. Fazia mesmo sentido. Ela ergueu os olhos lacrimosos para ele. "Quantos... anos você tinha, Nigel? Quando eles..."

"Foi dois dias antes de completar meus 16 anos."

"Sinto muito. Eu não devia ter perguntado." Ela baixou os olhos novamente.

Nigel segurou-lhe a mão. "Você pode perguntar o que você quiser, Syd."

Ela ergueu a cabeça outra vez. "Sério?"

"Muito sério."

Ela quase sorriu, mas estava se sentindo péssima para fazê-lo de verdade. "Eu detesto isso tudo."

"Eu sei."

"O que eu vou fazer?"

Nigel ficou em silêncio, olhando para suas mão e de Sydney, unidas. Você... Podia pensar em uma licença, pelo menos até se sentir melhor para voltar a trabalhar."

"Não, eu acho que ficaria louca sem ter com o que me ocupar."

"Certo." Ele sabia, pois acontecera o mesmo com ele. Se não tivesse os estudos com que se ocupar, não sabia o que teria acontecido com ele. No final das contas, ele ainda conseguira se sair melhor nos estudos. "Bem, não há como fazer com que você pare de sentir. E com certeza você vai se deparar com coisas e situações que te lembrem Randall, é inevitável."

Sydney concordou e limpou o rosto. "Então?"

Nigel encarou-a. "Eu não sei, Syd." Disse com sinceridade; suspirou, baixou a cabeça e se levantou. "Você não quer que as pessoas te vejam assim, mas não quer parar de trabalhar." Ele suspirou. "Você não que tirar licença, não é? Já pensou em um analista? Ou algo do gênero?"

Sydney negou com a cabeça. Ela não podia se abrir com um estranho. E não havia muitas outras opções. O que fazer? "Será que não podíamos viajar?"

Nigel piscou, sem entender. "O que?"

Sydney se levantou. A idéia de ela e Nigel tirando merecidas férias parecia tentadora. "Você e eu. Estivemos trabalhando tanto ultimamente que acho que merecemos uma pausa. Então, porque não viajamos para algum lugar?"

"Juntos?"

Sydney riu. "Claro que juntos!" Ela bateu palmas. "Nigel, podíamos ir para Londres! Você não vai para sua cidade já faz tempo, e você podia me mostrar tudo por lá." Ela bateu no ombro dele. "Me contar sobre o verdadeiro Nigel Bailey e como ele cresceu naquela cidade."

"Você... já conhece o verdadeiro Nigel, Syd, melhor do que ninguém, na verdade. Não sei o que mais teria para te mostrar ou contar sobre mim."

Nigel admitia que viajar para Londres seria muito bom. Mas ele não conseguia se imaginar viajando junto com Sydney em férias. Claro que ele viva pedindo para que eles descansassem um pouco do ritmo alucinante de trabalho deles, mas fazia parte do jogo, pois era o que ela esperava que ele fizesse.

"Ah, vamos!" Vai ser muito legal! Podemos visitar teatros, museus..."

"Nada de museus!" Nigel negou; eles já passavam tempo demais em meio a antiguidades, ir a museus seria quase como trabalhar. Além do mais, poderia aparecer alguém com alguma pista para alguma relíquia... Hã! O que ele estava pensando? Ele nem tinha concordado.

"Ok, nada de museus." Sydney concordou. "Mas poderíamos andar de carruagem, visitar monumentos históricos..."

"Eu não posso andar de carruagem, sou alérgico a cavalos, Syd."

Sydney bateu o pé. "São apenas sugestões, Nigel! Podemos fazer o que você quiser. Você é quem conhece a cidade e tudo o que tem de interessante lá."

Nigel permaneceu calado. Ela estava mesmo falando sério?

Você ainda não me respondeu, Nigel." Ela o lembrou. "A menos que...Você não queira ir comigo."

Ele negou rapidamente. "Não é que eu não queira. É que... talvez você devesse ir com outra pessoa, quem sabe..." Como ele podia dizer isso delicadamente? "Alguém... mais interessante?"

"E você não é interessante?"

Nigel ficou vermelho. "Sim, claro, mas... você não prefere..." Ele esfregou a mão pelo pescoço. Será que ela ia fazê-lo dizer com todas as palavras?

Sydney sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer, e ficou comovida em ver quão atencioso Nigel podia ser. "Eu quero ir com você, Nigel. Não estou nem pensando em encontros ou sexo; é a última coisa na qual estou interessada, na verdade." Ela tocou-lhe o ombro. "Eu quero estar com alguém que me conheça, alguém em quem eu confie, e que também me conheça e não vá achar estranho se eu perder o controle." Ela sorriu. "Essa pessoa é você, o meu melhor amigo."

Nigel ficou emocionado. "Certo Syd... Vamos para Londres, então." Ele estava preparado para o abraço de Sydney, e envolveu-a em seus braços. "Nós vamos atravessar essa situação juntos, como sempre fazemos." Ele se afastou para encará-la. "Pois é pra isso que servem os amigos, não é?"

Sydney assentiu.

Ele foi saindo do banheiro. "Ótimo, então podemos sair daqui antes que eu seja preso?"

Sydney riu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No primeiro capítulo**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1.**

**Precisando de um amigo**

**Capítulo 7**

Os dois estabeleceram uma rotina muito agradável naqueles últimos dias. Logo pela manhã, eles saíam para explorar os arredores, de vez em quando se deparavam com algum cervo ou coelho pelo caminho; à noite eles jogavam bilhar ou cartas. Às vezes eles iam com o carro alugado até Londres para fazer compras ou jantar, ou mesmo para ir ao teatro. De todo modo, evitavam os museus.

Eles acabavam de voltar para a casa de campo naquela noite, e Sydney subiu com as compras para seu quarto e trocou seu vestido de noite por uma calça folgada e um top. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, preparando-se para arrasar Nigel no bilhar. De fato, ele era muito bom no jogo. Eles estavam mantendo a contagem de vitórias desde que chegaram, e Nigel estava à frente na pontuação por três partidas. Sydney estava mesmo se divertindo na Inglaterra; não imaginava que estava tão mal, até que pudera notar a diferença, estando longe de tudo. Claro que ainda sentia saudades de seu pai e algumas vezes acordava chorando de algum pesadelo, mas podia dizer com certeza que estava muito melhor.

Mas Nigel, ao contrário, parecia estar cada vez pior. Era o perfeito cavalheiro e anfitrião, mas alguma coisa estava muito diferente, Sydney notara desde que haviam chegado. Ela notara que não importa a que horas se levantasse, Nigel já estava de pé. Imaginava se ele estava dormindo adequadamente, descansando do jeito que precisava. Ele parecia muito cansado, com olheiras, como se estivesse sofrendo de insônia.

Quase ao sair do quarto, Sydney notou que estava com a sacola de compras de Nigel também. Ela encaminhou-se para o quarto dele, para lá deixar a sacola. Antes de chegar lá, notou uma porta fechada. Desde que chegara, todas as portas e janelas haviam sido abertas, menos as daquele aposento. Na verdade, Nigel fechara aquele quarto logo na primeira noite deles ali. Logo, Sydney concluíra que aquele era o quarto principal, onde os pais de Nigel dormiam; será que ele não se sentia bem entrando ali?

Conforme Sydney observara, Nigel não entrara naquele quarto nenhuma vez naqueles quatro dias em que eles chegaram a casa, e ela estava preocupada com ele. Será que estava se lembrando da morte dos pais? Será que estava sofrendo por estar ali? Sim, pois ele mesmo dizia que a dor não passava, de fato, mas que a gente se acostumava com ela. Não fora ele mesmo a dizer que sentia saudades dos pais a cada dia? Sydney estivera tão imersa na própria dor que não notara que Nigel esta apenas tentado parecer forte por ela. Ele estava bebendo a cada dia mais; e ela, que nunca o vira tomar mais do que uma taça de vinho notara que ele passava cada vez mais tempo com um copo de whisky nas mãos.

Ela voltou a caminhar em direção ao quarto dele. Ao entrar, depositou a sacola aos pés da cama de Nigel e então olhou para a janela. Por que haveria um cobertor tapando a vista? Ela se aproximou da janela e afastou-o, para enxergar o lado de fora, onde a lua era refletida nas águas do lago. Será que Nigel não gostava da vista que tinha de seu quarto? E por que simplesmente não mudara para outro quarto? Imediatamente, Sydney se lembrou de quão meticuloso era Nigel; ele não se mudaria de quarto, pois aquele era seu quarto habitual desde a infância. Voltando as costas para a janela, ela ainda pensava por que aquele cobertor estaria ali.

"_Eu estava em meu quarto lendo."_

Sydney arregalou os olhos ao lembrar-se das palavras de Nigel, relatando o dia da morte de seus pais. Ela então olhou para a cama, de onde se tinha uma boa visão da janela. Imaginou-o deitado na cama, perdido em algum livro. Novamente, voltou-se para a janela.

"_Mamãe estava rindo."_

Como ele saberia que sua mãe estava rindo? Ao olhar com mais atenção para a janela, Sydney notou que tinha sido fechada com pregos. Porque em toda a casa aquela era a única janela pregada, com o propósito de não ser aberta?

_"Eu não gostava muito de estar na água. Nunca liguei muito para barcos e coisas do gênero."_

Então Nigel fora para a casa de campo com os pais, mas não fora para o passeio de barco, pois não gostava.

_"Estava lendo em meu quarto."_

Sydney notou que a visão era bem ampla, que se podia ver boa parte doa lago quando estava perto da cama.

_"Mamãe estava rindo."_

Sydney começou a ficar mais e mais apreensiva conforme ia visualizando a cena. Nigel lendo em sua cama, a janela aberta para ventilar o quarto. Ouvindo o som dos risos da mãe e o barulho do motor do barco, Nigel devia ter se levantado da cama e se posto diante da janela para ver seus pais aproveitando o passeio e então...

_"Eles se foram."_

O barco explodindo, os pedaços pelo ar e as chamas se propagando.

Ela deu um passo para trás, cobrindo o estômago com suas mãos, sentindo-se nauseada repentinamente. Nigel testemunhara a morte de seus pais! E então pregara a janela e a cobrira com o cobertor, para não ter que ver ou ouvir mais nada.

Rapidamente ela se afastou do quarto. Jamais deveriam ter ido para a Inglaterra. Se tivesse mesmo prestado atenção às palavras de Nigel, teria notado. Talvez ele estivesse tendo pesadelos, dormindo em seu antigo quarto, e tentando se esconder atrás do álcool. "Oh, Nigel!" Ela desceu as escadas correndo até a sala de jogos, sabendo que ele estava esperando por ela, sentando com um copo de whisky nas mãos.

Ele notou a chegada de Sydney, sentado numa pequena mesa. "Oi." Ele saudou. "Pensei que você estivesse perdida." Ofereceu-lhe um copo de vinho.

Ao se aproximar, Sydney suavemente tirou das mãos dele o copo e depositou-o sobre a mesa. "Nigel, nós precisamos conversar."

Nigel olhou-a, confuso. "O que aconteceu, Syd?"

Ela tomou-o pela mão e o guiou até um pequeno sofá, sentando-se ao lado dele. "Nigel, eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente gostei muito que você tenha me convidado a vir aqui, e que esteja me ajudando a passar por tudo isto."

Nigel sorriu e afagou a mão de Sydney. "Tudo bem, Syd, você sabe que é para isso que estou aqui."

Ela sorriu e envolveu-lhe a mãos com as suas duas."Eu sei, e você tem sido maravilhoso, um amigo precioso."

Nigel se encolheu, não gostando do tom de voz dela. "O que há de errado, Syd?"

"Acho que devíamos voltar para a América."

"Por que? Pensei que estivesse gostando daqui. Pensei que quisesse estar aqui, para conhecer os arredores, os lugares onde eu cresci. Desculpe se não é tão glamuroso como muitos dos lugares aos quais você está acostumada..."

"Não! Nigel, não é nada disso!"

"É o que, então?" Nigel elevou a voz, agitado, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Sydney. "O que eu fiz de errado? Você precisa me dizer, Syd. Não poso te ajudar e fazer a coisa certa se você não me disser o que fazer."

"Nigel, calma. Você não fez nada de errado. Eu acho que você não está feliz de estarmos aqui, é iso."

"Isso é ridículo! Eu estou ótimo. Sempre passei os verões aqui, está tudo bem."

Não, você não está. Você não tem dormido bem, e está bebendo bem mais do que o usual. O que você está me escondendo, Nigel?"

Nigel acompanhou o olhar de Sydney que estava no copo e suspirou. "Syd, é apenas uma bebida. Você gosta de uma taça de vinho e eu..."

"É mais do que UMA bebida, Nigel. Você tem tomado várias enquanto estamos jogando e eu acho que já tomou boa parte do que tinha no bar quando chegamos."

Nigel se levantou. "Então, o que há? Não posso relaxar um pouco? O que há de errado nisso, Syd? Eu não vou viajar amanhã, não vou trabalhar... Por que diabos eu não poso tomar uma bebida? Não é como se eu estivesse me tornando um alcoólatra ou algo do gênero!"

"Não, ainda não." Sydney disse num tom grave, e imediatamente se arrependeu. O olhar de Nigel parecia tão ofendido como se ela o tivesse agredido fisicamente.

"Agora você está... eu não acredito!"

Sydney se levantou e tentou consertar o estrago. "Eu não quis dizer que você é um bebum, apenas que... Acho que estar aqui está te incomodando mais do que você deixa transparecer, e que você está buscando tranquilidade no álcool".

"Eu não estou tentando coisa nenhuma!"

"E você está tão nervoso por que?"

"Por que? Porque você me convenceu a vir para cá e agora não está achando tão legal assim e fica me acusando de esconder coisas de você, e de estar bêbado, é por isso!"

"Eu... eu não disse nada disso, Nigel!" Sydney estava ficando frustrada. "Eu apenas acho que você não está bem aqui, e..."

"Eu já disse que estou bem. Nunca estive tão bem como agora! Será que dá para esquecer isso?"

"Se você está bem assim, por que está gritando comigo?"

Nigel se encolheu diante da acusação, como se apenas então ele tivesse notado como estava sendo deselegante. Baixou a cabeça, envergonhado e se sentou numa cadeira próxima. "Syd..." Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos. "Perdoe-me por gritar, eu não pretendia..."

Sydney sentou-se ao lado dele, sentindo a própria raiva esvair-se. "Eu sei, Nigel. Fale comigo, é só o que eu quero que faça. Diga-me que está bem..." Ela pegou-lhe o queixo e encarou-o, olhos nos olhos. "Quando isto for verdade."

Nigel não conseguia olha-la nos olhos e mentir. Desviou o olhar.

Sydney suspirou e colocou as mãos sobre o colo. "Nigel."

"Syd, nós viemos aqui para você poder superar isso que está acontecendo com você, não discutir os meus problemas. Não quero que você se sobrecarregue com isso."

Sydney encarou-o com amor e exasperação. "Eu sei, Nigel, mas não há nenhuma regra que diga que apenas devemos passar por uma crise de cada vez. Estamos juntos a tempo suficiente para você saber que enfrentamos diversos problemas de uma vez só. Você sempre esteve lá para me ajudar; deixe-me ajudar você também. Somos amigos e podemos dividir a carga e conversar sobre tudo."

Nigel finalmente a encarou. "Eu... não sei como fazer, Syd." Ele admitiu. "Não sou muito bom nisso. Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém."

"Ninguém?" Sydney perguntou assustada.

Nigel negou com a cabeça. "Não falamos." Ele respondeu. "Acho que é o jeito de ser dos ingleses. Somos ótimos em ficar indignados, em lutar por causas importantes, mas quando se trata das coisas realmente difíceis, das... coisas pessoais, elas nunca são discutidas."

Sydney o encarou com simpatia. Será que, apesar de passados tantos anos ele nunca discutira a morte dos pais com ninguém? Parecia inacreditável. Ela tivera longas conversas com seu pai e avó sobre a morte de sua mãe, tivera suporte, ajuda para entender a perda; o que Nigel tivera?

"Nigel, fale sobre isso. Comigo."

"Como?" Nigel sacudiu a cabeça, exasperado. "Já te disse como eles morreram, o que mais há para dizer?"

"Diga-me por que você nunca entra no quarto deles."

"Nigel se afastou de Sydney novamente. "Por que eu entraria lá, afinal?"

"E por que não?"

Ele apenas suspirou.

"Você entrava lá quando eles estavam vivos?"

Nigel desviou o olhar para o chão. "Eu... sim, às vezes."

"Quando?"

"Quando minha mãe se preparava para sair. Eu a observava se preparar, se aprontar..." Nigel engoliu em seco. Não pensava sobre isso há anos. "A observava com a maquiagem e... algumas vezes a ajudava a pentear os cabelos. Eles eram incrivelmente longos."

Vendo-o falar, Sydney sentiu-se encorajada a prosseguir. "Você os escovava para ela?"

Nigel acenou em concordância, sem olhá-la nos olhos. "Às vezes."

"E o que mais?"

Ele suspirou outra vez. "Ela me ensinou a trançá-lo de formas diferentes, para ocasiões especiais."

"Era comum você ajudá-la a se aprontar?"

"Às vezes."

"E você gostava?"

Finalmente Nigel a encarou, defensivamente. "O que é que você está insinuando? Não fazíamos nada de errado!"

Sydney negou com um meneio de cabeça, assustada pela forma como Nigel a interpretou. "Não! Eu quis dizer... Eu também ajudava minha mãe, e era muito bom, conversávamos sobre muitas coisas; o tipo de conversa de mãe e filha." Ela apoiou a mão no joelho de Nigel. "Estava imaginando se com você e sua mãe era igual."

Depois de uma pausa, Nigel concordou. "Sim, nós conversávamos."

"Sobre o que?"

"Muitas coisas... que estavam acontecendo conosco. Ela sabia que eu detestava o internato, mas meu pai havia insistido, pois ele estudara em um e achava que isso me faria um homem melhor." Nigel balançou a cabeça, sério. "Eu não o entendia, mas muito tempo depois eu pude ver o ponto de vista dele. Era uma questão de sobrevivência, e de conhecer o certo e o errado."

Sydney concordou. "Você ainda se ressente com ele por tê-lo enviado para o internato?"

"Quando eu era criança sim." Disse com certa tristeza na voz. "Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não o amasse, Syd. Nos dávamos bem quando eu estava em casa. Ele era meu pai e eu o respeitava." Seu olhar e dirigiu a um dos quadros na parede oposta. "ÀS vezes eu penso que só conseguíamos nos dar bem por causa de minha mãe. Ela me ajudou a entender meu pai e suas vontades. E ele me ensinou como era importante ser um homem honrado e permanecer fiel a suas convicções, e a agir honestamente, não importa como as pessoas ajam com você." Nigel baixou as pálpebras, piscando para afastar as lágrimas. "E então eles se foram, e eu fiquei sozinho, sem alguém que me ajudasse a entender o que aconteceu. Ninguém para me abraçar e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, e que eu podia superar a perda das duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida."

Sydney sentiu os olhos rasos de lágrimas e o abraçou. "Você sabe que agora tem." Ele a ajudara e ela agora faria o mesmo. Ele era a pessoa que mais merecia isso.

Nigel parecia ligeiramente chocado com a oferta e, lentamente a abraçou, ainda inseguro sobre o que ia acontecer a seguir. Há muitos anos ele vinha guardando tudo isso, e nunca tivera alguém em quem confiasse para falar a respeito. E agora que tinha alguém em quem cofiasse, tinha medo de sobrecarregá-la com sua própria dor. Afinal de contas ele era adulto, e já fazia mais de dez anos que perdera seus pais.

"Sydney... e você? Nós viemos aqui para ajudar você..."

Sydney balançou a cabeça e aconchegou-se a ele. "Nós faremos isso um pelo outro, somos parceiros, lembra?"

Nigel fechou os olhos e abraçou mais firmemente, sentindo-se aliviado e maravilhado por poder falar sobre tudo aquilo. "Syd... você... eu... te..."

Ela sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele. "Eu também, Nigel." Ele chorariam, falariam sobre sua dor, e depois seriam capazes de rir outra vez pois, como Nigel dissera, é para isso que servem os amigos.

* * *

Acabou!

A autora me permitiu escrever uma continuação para essa história, e tem grandes chances de ela ser uma romântica de Syd/Nig.

Gostaria que vocês me desse algum feedback, preferencialmente positivo, ok? Mas eu também aceito críticas, se elas forem suaves, claro.


End file.
